poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Happy Ending
This is the scene where Tino and Sunset Shimmer had finally have a happy ending in Tino and the Real Girl. Tino: We finally did it, we destroyed .TIFfany, and you saved me. (sighs) Look, I'm sorry for all of this. I honestly remember this place being a lot more fun when I was a kid. Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, me too. Believe it or not, I will never do anything mean or rude to you. Tino: Really? Sunset Shimmer: You're my boyfriend right? I love you, and you love me. Tino: Yeah, I'd learned my lesson. Sunset Shimmer: Never date a girl that is a computer program. Tino: (Makes disgusted noise) Why would I? (Sunset Shimmer jokingly hits him and they both laugh) Oh! Hey you aren't maybe interested in going to Pinkie Pie's celebration party in a week? I promise there's like zero robot cowboys. Sunset Shimmer: I'll be there, kinda late. Tino: What do you mean? Sunset Shimmer: I'll be in the concert that I was talking about to you earlier. I have to be there at time of night. I was wondering maybe you can come and see me sing? Tino: Of course. Sunset Shimmer: Thanks. (kisses him) See ya there. Tino: Yeah... (blushing) see ya. Shimmer leaves with a smile on her face and her Canterlot High friends, and Peter Pan watched them Peter Pan: They’ve finally make out, aren’t they? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, they have Pinkie Pie: So, what do we do now? Carver: But they sure make a couple (Raises her arms high, cheers:) Spirit of love, we did it! Spike: (appears) Yes. Yes, I am so happy. Lor: Have you been following us all day? Spike: Yep, I was watching them this whole time. to Tino's room in Pinkie Pie's house is writing a letter to Princess Celestia "Dear Princess Celestia, I had an amazing experience today, I purchased a video game with a girl who's as interest in me. Well, she was to interested in me. I tried to move on to another but I just can't, I was thinking about Sunset Shimmer, she loves me. Anyway I have learned the true meaning about true love. And that is someone that is close to you and promises that he always be with you no matter what, that is the same as Sunset Shimmer, she was always be with me, she will always has believe in me, she get even close to me, and she promises that she'll be my girlfriend forever and we will be married someday. That is what the true meaning of love is all about, and I will never forget it that day, and that lesson that I've learned. Signed, Tino Tonitini" Pinkie Pie: Hey Tino!! Are you coming to see Sunset Shimmer in her concert? Tino: Yeah! Be there in a sec. (puts his pencil down) Well, here I come, Sunset Shimmer. I'd promised to be in your concert and will keep promise to you. walks out the door Category:Sonic876 Category:Weekenders and friends' Amazing Explorations Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts